Sonic X - Los anillos del poder
by Er Deivi
Summary: Tras la derrota de RoboX, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Pero RoboX ha regresado, y en esta ocasión busca hacerse con unos objetos de poder inconmesurable que le permitirán hacerse con el control de Mobius. ¿Lograrán impedírselo Sonic y sus amigos?
1. Un retorno aterrador

**Hola a todos. Sí, dos años después de su finalización, me he decidido a escribir una continuación de mi fic "Sonic X – El Retorno Underground". Para esta ocasión, nuevamente haré uso de personajes, lugares, objetos y técnicas relativos a los juegos de Sonic, así como de las series Sonic X, Sonic Underground, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM y la reciente Sonic Boom. Y también usaré cosas de los comics. Espero que no os mareéis con tanta mezcla, aunque si habéis seguido mi anterior fic, seguramente ya estaréis acostumbrados.**

 **Una aclaración más. Aunque se titule "Los anillos del poder", no estará basada necesariamente en el juego "Sonic y los Anillos Secretos", aunque sí podría incluir algunos elementos de este.**

 **Bien, sin más preámbulos, empezamos "correctamente". Sujetáos a vuestros asientos y... ¡Música!**

 _ **Go-go-go-go-Go-go-go**_

 _ **Gotta go fast!**_

 _ **Gotta go fast!**_

 _ **Gotta go faster!**_

 _ **Faster-Faster-Faster-Faster!**_

 _ **Moving at the speed of sound**_

 _ **I'm the quickest hedgehog around**_

 _ **Got ourselves a situation**_

 _ **Start getting a new location**_

 _ **Without any explanation**_

 _ **On top of relaxation**_

 _ **Don't! Don't!**_

 _ **Don't!-Don't!-Don't! blink**_

 _ **Don't think**_

 _ **Just Go, Go, Go, Go**_

 _ **G-g-g-g-go, go!**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **He's on the run**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **He's number one**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **He's coming next**_

 _ **So watch out for Sonic X!**_

 _ **Gotta go fast!**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **Gotta go fast!**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **Gotta go Faster!**_

 _ **Faster-Faster-Faster-Faster**_

 _ **Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go**_

 _ **Soooo (Sonic) niiic (Sonic) X!**_

 _ **Gotta Go Faster!**_

 _ **Gotta Go Fast!**_

 _ **Gotta Go Faster!**_

 _ **Faster-Faster-Faster-Faster**_

 _ **Sonic X!**_

 _ **SONIC X – LOS ANILLOS DEL PODER**_

Capítulo 1. Un retorno aterrador

Era un día soleado, en algún lejano lugar de los bosques de Ericius. Por la zona solo había simpáticos animales de los que habitaban en Mobius, comúnmente llamados flickeys. Estos eran parecidos a los animales que había en la tierra. Los había con aspecto de ardillas, cerdos, pingüinos, pájaros... solo que con un aspecto mucho más simpático. Pero en aquel lugar algo alteró su tranquilidad. Había dos siluetas que caminaban apresuradamente por aquel bosque, lo que los espantó

\- ¡Vamos, date prisa, Dingo! – exclamó una de las siluetas –. No quiero pasar ni un minuto más en este reino

\- Corro tan rápido como me permiten las piernas, Sleet – dijo la otra silueta –. No olvides que mi pierna ya no está robotizada y me cuesta acostumbrarme

\- Ya, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Sleet ofuscado, recordando la derrota de RoboX a manos de cierto erizo azul y sus amigos

Habían pasado varios días desde la derrota de RoboX, y los dos antiguos cazarrecompensas, que habían ostentado el rango de subordinados de RoboX, se habían visto obligados a huír. Recorrieron caminos deshabitados, tratando de hacerse ver lo menos posible por los nativos del reino de Ericius, y solo se detenían para comer o dormir.

En aquellos días habían recorrido buena parte del reino, y habían terminado en aquel bosque. Ambos pasaron un buen rato caminando por la linde del bosque, sin prestar atención a los animales que vivían en el mismo, hasta que llegaron a cierto punto

\- Paremos aquí – dijo Sleet –. Este es el lugar

Ambos se encontraban en una zona en que una línea dividía el bosque en dos. En la parte que estaba al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban la vegetación era más oscura

\- ¿Por qué hemos parado? – preguntó Dingo mientras veía con curiosidad aquella zona

\- Este es el límite que separa el reino de Ericius del de Acorn – explicó Sleet –. A su Excelencia no le gustaba poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta, por lo que en lugar de unificar los reinos cuando los conquistó, se limitó a aislarlos, de modo que solo pudiera cruzar de un reino a otro alguien autorizado

\- ¿Quieres decir que nadie puede pasar esta línea? – preguntó Dingo

\- Como he dicho, solo el personal autorizado podría – respondió Sleet –. A menos que quisieras que un contingente de robots se lanzara sobre ti

\- Pero Robotnik fue derrotado, como me has dicho – dijo Dingo –. Aunque por alguna razón no recuerdo nada

\- Si lo supieras... – murmuró por lo bajo Sleet mientras apretaba el puño

\- ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Nada – dijo Sleet secamente –. Solo que es cierto que Su Excelencia, que por cierto ahora debe llamarse RoboX, fue derrotado. Pero eso solo consiguió que su control sobre Ericius desapareciera. Todavía nos queda el antiguo reino de Acorn. Vamos

Ambos pasaron al otro lado de la línea. No pasó nada

\- Suerte que tenía estas insignias – dijo Sleet mientras se sacaba de un bolsillo una insignia con una "R" roja –. Lástima que no llevemos encima unos comunicadores para que vengan a recogernos

\- ¿Significa eso que tenemos que hacer el camino andando? – preguntó Dingo con pesadez –. Si aun tuviera mis poderes podrías convertirme en una moto e iríamos más deprisa

Sleet pareció molestarse

\- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar de cuando tenías poderes! – exclamó molesto – ¡Y sigue caminando! Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor

Dingo siguió a su compañero sin entender por qué se comportaba de esa manera cada vez que le hablaba de algo del pasado que él había olvidado por completo.

Ambos siguieron su camino. A medida que avanzaban, el lugar se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y tenebroso.

\- Este lugar está en peores condiciones que Ericius cuando él mandaba – dijo Dingo

\- Debo darte la razón en ese punto – dijo Sleet mientras seguía unas indicaciones anotadas en un dispositivo electrónico –. Nunca estuve en este reino, ni antes ni después de su invasión, pero sé que era un reino muy próspero. Conociendo los planes de Su Excelencia, seguro que lo dejó en peor estado que Ericius. Una vez vio que no podía corromperlo más, centró sus esfuerzos en el reino vecino

Ambos continuaron su marcha durante un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin llegaron a una zona edificada.

Cuando ambos llegaron, vieron que lo que una vez había sido una capital impresionante, ahora estaba repleta de fábricas y más fábricas que despedían un humo violeta a la atmósfera, haciendo que aquellas nubes tóxicas cubrieran incluso al sol, por lo que en aquella ciudad solo reinaba la oscuridad

\- ¡Esto es peor que en Ericius! – exclamó Dingo, casi horrorizado – ¡Este aire es nauseabundo!

\- No olvides que no nos pagan por cuestionar los gustos de quien nos paga – dijo Sleet –. Ven, tenemos que encontrar una patrulla

Ambos siguieron andando hasta que de pronto se encontraron con dos roboguardias motorizados. Pero a diferencia de los que había en Ericius, estos tenían la armadura en tonos de gris claro y gris oscuro, además, su casco era gris claro y tenían un visor rojo que cruzaba de un lado a otro del mismo.

Cuando vieron a los cazarrecompensas, se detuvieron y prepararon sus armas

\- ¡Esperad! – exclamó Sleet mostrándoles su insignia –. Somos agentes de RoboX en Ericius. Necesitamos que nos llevéis a la fortaleza central

Ambos robots vieron la insignia y asintieron. Sleet y Dingo se subieron de pasajeros a las motos de los roboguardias, y estos se pusieron en camino.

Los vehículos llegaron hasta el edificio más alto de aquella ciudad. Era una gran torre, repleta de artefactos defensivos. Ambos llegaron a la entrada, escoltados por los roboguardias

\- ¿Vamos a entrar así de fácil? – preguntó Dingo

\- Todavía no – dijo Sleet –. Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el encargado de esto

Unos segundos más tarde, apareció ante ellos un dragón robótico, que era algo más alto que los roboguardias. Tenía dos enormes alas metálicas a la espalda, y en su boca se veían unos colmillos metálicos

\- Hola, Drag. Somos nosotros – dijo Sleet

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si son Sleet y Dingo, secuaces de Su Excelencia en Ericius – dijo Drag con un tono falsamente cordial – ¿Qué os trae por este lugar? ¿Habéis venido para hacer turismo?

\- Ya sabes por qué hemos venido – dijo Sleet con desgana –. Imagino que estaréis enterados de todo. Necesitamos que nos lleves hasta "aquello"

\- Oh, entiendo – dijo Drag cambiando su expresión por una de cierta sorpresa –. Sí, ya nos enteramos de lo ocurrido en Ericius. Una verdadera lástima. Venid, seguidme por aquí

Ambos acompañaron al robot, mientras eran escoltados por los roboguardias que se encontraron en la ciudad. Por el camino vieron a muchos más operando en la fortaleza, así como a otros robots similares a Drag. Dingo se sentía inseguro, pues en aquel lugar, a pesar de las insignias, los robots parecían no mirarles de la misma forma que los que había en Ericius. Estos parecían tener un comportamiento más hostil hacia ellos. Pero era mejor que no percibiesen que tenía miedo, así que aparentó seguridad.

Tras unos metros de caminar, llegaron a una habitación con más ordenadores y pantallas

\- Hemos llegado a la sala de control – dijo Drag –. En seguida lo veréis

El robot dragón se acercó a una de las computadoras y se puso a teclear varios códigos. Entonces se abrió una compuerta en el suelo y mediante un sistema de plataforma apareció ante ellos RoboX en persona, pero parecía desactivado. Ninguno pareció sorprendido

\- Lo teníamos bien guardado – dijo Drag –. Espero que hayáis traído el componente que falta

\- Lo hemos traído – dijo Sleet, quien del bolsillo se sacó lo que parecía una tarjeta electrónica

Entonces se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de RoboX, donde había un pequeño hueco del tamaño y forma de la tarjeta electrónica, que Sleet insertó inmediatamente.

RoboX empezó a hacer algunos ruidos, como los que haría un ordenador iniciándose, y entonces sus ojos rojos se encendieron y empezó a moverse. Entonces miró a su alrededor y a todos los que había en la habitación

\- Esta situación me hace pensar que algo falló en mis planes – dijo y dirigiéndose a Sleet continuó –. Dime ¿qué me he perdido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo, a modo de introducción para mi nueva historia. Espero que os haya gustado. No os preocupéis, que Sonic aparecerá en el siguiente. Ah, y por si alguien lo pregunta, Drag es un OC mío. Aparecerán algunos más en este fic en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Por el momento tardaré un poco en ponerme con el siguiente episodio, pues la semana que viene estaré de exámenes. Pero mientras tanto espero que este capítulo os haya abierto las ganas de leer la historia. Siento que el capítulo haya sido un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero espero que aun así sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Aunque soy consciente de que mejorar una historia como la anterior que escribí va a ser difícil, espero que esta historia pueda estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

 **Así pues, nos veremos en espero que no demasiado tiempo con otro episodio. Hasta entonces espero vuestras reviews.**


	2. Jugando con fuego

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo, pero al fin está listo el próximo episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 2. Jugando con fuego

 _Varios meses más tarde_

En el reino de Ericius solo se respiraba paz. Después de la derrota de RoboX, todo el reino, que había permanecido bajo su dominio, las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Las fábricas de RoboX en los diferentes rincones del reino habían sido desmanteladas, y los restos de sus robots, desguazados. Poco a poco el paisaje del reino recuperaba la normalidad.

Desde que había terminado la tiranía, los reyes habían recuperado las riendas del reino. Juntos habían dirigido su recuperación, volviéndose muy apreciados por sus súbditos. Asimismo, los príncipes Manic y Sonia también habían trabajado muy duramente, Sonia en la reunión de familiares que habían quedado separados por RoboX y Manic con la reintegración de la gente de los barrios bajos.

Sin embargo, había un tercer príncipe que había estado separado de su familia, pues aunque también luchaba por el reino, lo hacía alejando peligros que venían del exterior. Su nombre era...

\- ¡Sonic! – gritaba Eggman, que estaba subido a una nave con forma de huevo, de color azul oscuro, salvo la parte superior que era acristalada y desde la que asomaba el doctor. La nave estaba equipada con dos cañones lanzallamas – ¡Esta vez no escaparás! ¡Con mi nuevo Llama Móvil voy a chamuscarte!

\- ¡Sigue soñando, Eggman! – dijo Sonic, haciéndole frente –. Yo de ti me cuidaría de que el fuego no te chamusque el bigote

Ambos se lanzaron en una buena persecución.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Ericius, Mindy Latour salía de su casa. Desde que la guerra contra RoboX terminó, se había dedicado a ayudar a su padre con el negocio de la joyería, por lo que en ocasiones iba ella misma a llevar algunos pedidos.

En esta ocasión tenía que llevar un collar con un rubí engarzado a Lady Windimere, la antigua nodriza de Sonia, cuya mansión estaba casi en las afueras.

Pensó que con un poco de suerte podría volver a ver a su amiga, ya que a veces se pasaba por allí a saludar a la aristócrata. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la casa cuando de repente vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Hacia ella venía caminando muy torpemente una gata de pelaje anaranjado, que tenía los ojos azules y una larga melena de pelo castaño, un flequillo que le sobresalía por delante y una larga coleta que le sobrepasaba la cintura. Ambas partes del cabello estaban unidas por un lazo amarillo. Iba vestida con un top y unos pantalones cortos de color rojo con líneas amarillas en los extremos, y tenía unas zapatillas rojas con líneas blancas. Parecía guapa, pero tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y parecía agotada.

Mindy se quedó mirando a aquella gata. No la había visto nunca, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar

\- Eh, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Mindy – ¿estás bien?

Pero no repondió. En lugar de eso, la recién llegada se tambaleaba

\- Ayuda... – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Necesito... ayuda...

Seguidamente se desplomó inconsciente. Mindy corrió en su ayuda

\- ¡Se ha desmayado! – dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo –. Será mejor que avise a emergencias

No tardó en llegar un equipo de emergencia que llevó a la gata a un hospital. Mindy la acompañó, pues aunque no la conocía, sentía que debía estar con ella hasta que despertara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la Isla del Ángel, el día parecía realmente tranquilo. Apenas había ruidos, lo que favorecía un ambiente soporífero natural. Sin embargo, Knuckles dormía a los pues de la Esmeralda Principal. Rouge le vigilaba planeando

\- Típico del equidna, fingiendo que duerme pero siempre alerta – dijo

Entonces se le ocurrió aterrizar a los pies del templo. Knuckles abrió los ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Rouge? – le preguntó con un aire de molestia en su voz

\- Tan gruñón como siempre – dijo ella –. Venía a hacerte una visita. Pero parece que te pillo muy ocupado, así que tal vez debería irme

La murciélaga hizo amago de darse la vuelta para irse volando, hasta que el equidna intervino

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó –. Está bien, puedes quedarte

La murciélaga volvió a darse la vuelta

\- Me alegra que encuentres un hueco para mi en tu apretada agenda – dijo

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el equidna – ¿No deberías estar con esa agencia para la que trabajas, los G.U.N.?

\- Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo – dijo ella –. Tu isla me pillaba de paso hacia mi siguiente objetivo, el reino de Acorn

Knuckles se sorprendió

\- ¿Has dicho el reino de Acorn? – preguntó

\- Me alegra ver que tu oído sigue funcionando – dijo la murciélaga –. En efecto, he dicho el reino de Acorn ¿Acaso lo conoces?

\- Claro que lo conozco – dijo –. Era uno de los reinos que invadió RoboX en el pasado. Pero con su derrota debería haber quedado liberado como pasó con Ericius, ¿verdad?

Rouge movió la cabeza negativamente

\- Es cierto, fue derrotado, pero el reino está protegido por algún tipo de barrera – dijo –. Voy a sobrevolar ese lugar para investigar

Knuckles se quedó pensativo

\- Casi no pudimos vencer a RoboX cuando nos enfrentamos a él. Si hay una barrera alrededor de Acorn, es posible que tengamos que vérnoslas con algún peligro peor que él. Ten cuidado

Rouge pareció sorprendida, pero sonrió

\- Me alegra que te preocupes por mi – dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas –. Ah, puede que te envíe una postal desde allí

Acto seguido la murciélaga salió volando, dejando al sorprendido equidna solo

\- Bah, siempre se va de repente – dijo Knuckles mientras regresaba a su puesto junto a la Esmeralda Principal

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó unos arbustos moverse

\- Que pronto has vuelto ¿O se te ha olvidado algo? – preguntó el equidna

De repente, del arbusto salió una pequeña bomba que cayó a los pies de Knuckles, el cual quedó sorprendido.

La pequeña bomba estalló, llenándolo todo de humo

\- ¡Una bomba de humo! – exclamó el equidna mientras tosía – ¿Quién ha sido?

Pero el equidna no pudo ver nada, solo acertó a ver unas sombras difusas y a escuchar unas risas alocadas

\- ¡Vamos, sal de donde estés! – exclamó mientras golpeaba el aire a izquierda y derecha – ¡Sal para que pueda verte!

Pero no había nada. Knuckles vio entonces como el humo se iba disipando. Entonces contempló con sorpresa como la Esmeralda Principal ya no estaba.

El equidna apretó los puños

\- ¡Me han robado la Esmeralda Principal! – exclamó furioso – ¡Alguien va a pagar por esto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mindy estaba en el hospital, esperando a conocer el pronóstico de la gata. Entonces se presentó Sonia

\- Hola Mindy – dijo –. He venido lo antes que he podido ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Hola Sonia – la saludó Mindy –. Esto es extraño. Me encontré con una gata malherida y llamé a emergencias. Estoy esperando

De repente, apareció un doctor

\- Ah, doctor – dijo Mindy – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Se encuentra bien, solo tenía magulladuras – respondió el doctor –. Un poco de reposo le vendrá bien. Sigue inconsciente, pero probablemente despierte pronto, por si quieren visitarla

Ambas entraron en la habitación. La gata estaba recostada en una cama, y tenía los ojos cerrados. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los abrió lentamente

\- ¿Do... donde estoy? – preguntó

\- Tranquila, estás a salvo – dijo Mindy –. Estás a salvo en Ericius. Te encontré y te desmayaste

La gata se sorprendió

\- ¿Ericius? – preguntó mientras hacía amago de levantarse – ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Mindy y Sonia reaccionaron y trataron que no se levantara

\- El médico ha dicho que necesitabas reposo – dijo Sonia –. No deberías hacer esfuerzos

\- ¡No lo entendéis! – exclamó la gata, aun tratando de levantarse – ¡Necesito la ayuda de alguien!¡El destino de Mobius depende de ello!

Ambas amigas se miraron sorprendidas

\- ¿Mobius en peligro? – preguntó Sonia con cierta expresión de temor –. Entonces es posible que podamos ayudarte. Mis padres son los soberanos de Ericius ¿A quién estás buscando?

\- Estoy buscando a Sonic el Erizo – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eggman atacaba a Sonic lanzando bolas de fuego desde su nave, pero el erizo podía esquivarlas fácilmente

\- ¡Estás fallando la puntería, Eggman! – se burló Sonic – ¡Tu robot es demasiado lento!

Eggman gruñó

\- ¡Pues espera a que apriete el botón de turbo! – exclamó

El doctor pulsó un botón en su nave. Entonces salieron más cañones que dispararon más bolas de fuego.

\- ¡Vaya, esto ya es otra cosa! – exclamó el erizo

Sonic esquivó las bolas de fuego como pudo, pero una de ellas le rozó la cola

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaay! – exclamó el erizo agarrándose su cola y echando a correr a gran velocidad

El doctor Eggman rió a carcajadas

\- ¿Quién es el chamuscado ahora? ¡Esta vez sí que tienes motivos para correr! – rió mientras le perseguía

Sonic echó a correr hasta que finalmente llegó a un riachuelo. Rápidamente se metió sin dudarlo, sofocando el fuego y suspirando de alivio

\- ¡Uf, por qué poco! – dijo –. Hay que andarse con ojo con esa máquina

Entonces de repente vio como una pequeña imagen holográfica aparecía cerca suyo. Se trataba de la Reina Aleena

\- ¡Hola Sonic! – dijo –. Espero haberte pillado en buen momento

\- Hola mamá – dijo el erizo –. Pues ahora estoy un poco ocupado, pero podemos hablar ¿qué ocurre?

\- Necesitamos que vengas cuanto antes a Ericius – dijo –. Un gran peligro se cierne sobre Mobius, y necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre exámenes y demás no he tenido tiempo de acabar antes. Aquí habéis podido ver por fin a Sonic, y lo que puede ser el comienzo de la nueva aventura. En posteriores episodios aparecerán más personajes.**

 ** _Aurlim Lapalim:_ muchas gracias. Espero que este episodio te haya gustado**

 ** _Sonye-San:_ elegí ese tema porque era el único de Sonic X que yo conocía (Gracias, Jetix). De todos modos, necesitaba una música donde viniera el título de la serie. En cuanto a todo lo relativo a la relación Sonic-Amy y al reino de Acorn, deberás esperar a posteriores episodios. Tails también tendrá un papel relevante en esta historia, aunque aun no haya tenido ocasión de incluirlo. Y sí, regresó RoboX. En posteriores episodios daré más explicaciones. Gracias por tu review.**

 ** _Karygarcia21:_ estuve dudando un largo tiempo sobre hacer una secuela. Hasta que al final me decidí. No será fácil superar a la anterior, pero haré lo que pueda. En cuando a la frecuencia de publicación, no puedo decirte nada, pues dependerá de mi ritmo de escritura, pero espero no tardar demasiado entre un capítulo y otro. Gracias también por tu review.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. Un equidna enfurecido

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo, pero al fin está listo el próximo episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 3. Un equidna enfurecido

Sonic miraba sorprendido al holograma

\- Eso no son muy buenas noticias – dijo –. Bien, iré lo antes que pueda. Pero ahora tengo un asunto pendiente de solucionar

Eggman apareció de repente con su vehículo

\- ¡Ahí estás, erizo! – exclamó el doctor, que también reparó en el holograma de la Reina Aleena

\- No te entretendré, hijo – dijo el holograma de la reina –. Te esperamos

Acto seguido el holograma desapareció

\- Lo siento, Eggman, pero tendré que terminar esto rápidamente. Algo me reclama en Ericius – dijo – ¿Crees que podríamos posponer esta pelea para otro día?

\- Sí, a ver que consulte mi agenda – dijo el doctor, quien de pronto cayó en la cuenta – ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!? ¿¡Acaso piensas que esto es un juego!? ¡Te voy a enseñar que nadie se burla del Doctor Eggman!

Eggman lanzó varias bolas de fuego más, que Sonic trató de esquivar saliendo del agua a toda prisa

\- Así no creo que pueda acercarme – dijo el erizo – ¿Cómo puedo derrotarlo?

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó una voz

El erizo levantó la vista. El Tornado X, pilotado por Tails, hizo su aparición. Este disparó rayos desde su avión, haciendo que Eggman retrocediera

\- ¡Transformación! – exclamó el zorro mientras hacía que al Tornado X le saliesen patas

Gracias a la protección de la nave, las bolas de fuego de Eggman no acertaron a Sonic

\- Has llegado justo a tiempo, Tails – dijo el erizo

\- Siento la tardanza, las reparaciones me han llevado más tiempo del que esperaba – dijo el zorro

\- Lo importante es que estás aquí, y juntos lo derrotaremos – dijo Sonic

\- Como siempre – sonrió el zorro

Mientras, Eggman gruñía

\- ¡Seáis uno o dos no importa, os derrotaré igualmente! – exclamó – ¡El menú de hoy es erizo a la parrilla!

El doctor usó todos los botones que pudo para lanzar bolas de fuego sin parar contra la nave de Tails. Este por suerte estaba protegido gracias a los escudos de la nave

\- No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo podré resistir este fuego – dijo –. Tenemos que terminar con esto, Sonic

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el erizo –. Necesito un anillo

\- Como este – dijo Tails pulsando un botón

De una compuerta del avión salió un anillo que atrapó Sonic al momento. Acto seguido este brilló, y el erizo se lanzó con un potente spin dash contra Eggman, atravesando con facilidad las bolas de fuego y abriendo un agujero en el Llama móvil. Acto seguido, este explotó y Eggman salió volando por los aires

\- ¡Me vengaré por esto, Sonic! – gritó el doctor mientras desaparecía en el cielo subido en su nave

\- Y una vez más, nos libramos de Eggman – dijo Tails mientras descendía del avión –. Espero que se haya llevado un buen escarmiento

\- Pero sabes que tarde o temprano volverá, Tails – dijo Sonic –. En fin, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto. He recibido un aviso de mi madre

El zorro le miró sorprendido

\- ¿De la reina Aleena? – preguntó Tails – ¿Qué quería?

\- Necesita que me presente en el palacio de inmediato – dijo Sonic – Puede que se trate de una misión importante ¿Quieres venir?

Tails sonrió

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó – ¡Vamos, sube al avión! Iremos por aire. Espero que en el reino tengan sitio para aterrizar

Ambos amigos se subieron rápidamente al Tornado X, el cual recobró su forma de avión y despegó en dirección al reino de Ericius. Una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

Sin embargo, alguien más había visto la pelea

\- Vaya, ha sido impresionante – dijo Cream, que salía de entre unos arbustos –. ¿Qué te ha parecido, Cheese?

\- ¡Chao, chao! – exclamó el pequeño chao

\- Tal vez debiésemos haber ayudado, pero con lo confiado que estaba Sonic tal vez solo hubiésemos estorbado. Bien, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Amy va a venir a tomar el té y no debemos hacerla esperar

Y así ambos se alejaron alegremente por el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Tornado X no tardó en sobrevolar los cielos de Ericius. Desde la caída de RoboX, todo el reino había cambiado para bien, volviendo a ser próspero. Tails no tuvo problemas en hacer aterrizar el avión cerca del palacio

\- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó el zorro

\- ¡Me encanta este reino! – exclamó muy contento Sonic –. Siempre es bueno regresar aquí

Algunos habitantes del reino, al ver a Sonic le saludaron, e incluso algunos le daban palmadas en la espalda o apretones de manos. A Tails no le sorprendió el trato a su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a él podían volver a estar libres. Al cabo de unos segundos de saludos, Sonic y Tails se dirigieron al palacio

\- ¡Alto ahí, Sonic! – exclamó de pronto una voz

Ambos amigos se volvieron. Ante ellos estaba Knuckles, con una expresión de pocos amigos

\- ¡Hola, Knuckles! – exclamó Sonic saludándole –. Me alegra volver a verte. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la Isla del Ángel?

Pero Knuckles no respondió. En lugar de eso gruñó y se dispuso a atacar a Sonic, tratando de golpearle. Pero el erizo fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Sonic – ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

\- ¡Dejate de excusas, Sonic! – exclamó el equidna furioso mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque –. Dime ahora mismo donde está

\- ¿Dónde está el qué? – preguntó Sonic mientras lo volvía a esquivar y ponía expresión de desconcierto

\- ¡La Esmeralda Principal! – exclamó Knuckles –. ¡Dime ahora mismo para qué la necesitas! ¿Acaso ha construido Tails otro Tifón Azul?

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Tails mientras se interponía entre Knuckles y Sonic –. Me llevó muchísimo tiempo construir esa nave. Y ni siquiera he empezado a crear otra

\- Y además nosotros no tenemos la Esmeralda – dijo Sonic – ¿Acaso te la han robado nuevamente?

Knuckles se puso de la ira más rojo de lo que era su pelaje

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó furioso mientras trataba de golpear otra vez a Sonic saltando por encima de Tails –. ¡Sería una vergüenza que me robaran la Esmeralda Principal ante mis narices!

Por suerte, el erizo logró esquivarle

\- O sea, que te la han robado, ¿verdad? - dijo Sonic sarcástico

Knuckles se enfureció aun más. Parecía a punto de volver a atacar a Sonic hasta que...

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó una voz femenina

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails miraron. Sonia estaba saliendo de palacio

\- Hola, hermanita – dijo Sonic saludándola

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo ella –. Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos

\- Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado – dijo el erizo

\- Ya, claro, ocupado – dijo Sonia un poco molesta –. Hola, Tails, Knuckles, me alegro de volver a veros

El zorro la saludó alegremente, mientras el equidna le hizo un saludo serio, mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un ligero rubor

\- Bueno, y ¿para qué me habéis llamado? - preguntó Sonic

\- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo – dijo Sonia mientras se volvía para entrar en palacio –. Seguidme

Los tres amigos acompañaron a Sonia al interior. Parecía que sus dudas iban a tener una respuesta en breve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Doctor Eggman regresaba a su base, derrotado. Sus robots estaban ahí para recibirle

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Doctor – dijo Decoe

\- ¿Ha vuelto a perder contra Sonic? – preguntó Bocoe

Eggman hizo aterrizar lo que quedaba de su nave y se dirigió refunfuñando hacia su laboratorio

\- ¡Siempre estropea mis planes! – gruñó mientras se ponía a hacer unos ajustes a una estructura robótica de forma cúbica –. Y lo peor es que encima se atreve a burlarse de mi. Si no se hubiera puesto a mirar ese holograma...

De repente, el doctor cayó en la cuenta de algo

\- ¿He dicho holograma? ¡Pues claro! ¡Estaba hablando con la Reina Aleena! Eso debe significar que hay serios problemas

\- ¿Está seguro que no fue una simple llamada de cortesía, doctor? – preguntó Bocoe

\- No, la reina no habría molestado a su hijo si no fuese por un asunto extremadamente grave – aseveró Eggman mientras apartaba la vista de la estructura robótica

\- ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto? – preguntó Decoe

\- Recurrir a mi espía infiltrado – dijo Eggman mientras pulsaba el botón de un comunicador –. Bokkun, responde. Tengo un trabajo para ti

Una voz bostezó al otro lado del comunicador

\- ¿Qué quiere, doctor? – respondió la voz de Bokkun

\- Sigues en el castillo de Ericius como te ordené, ¿verdad? – preguntó Eggman ignorando el tono somnoliento del robot

\- Sí, allí sigo – respondió Bokkun –. Estaba echándome una siesta en los jardines

\- ¡Pues déjate de siestas! – exclamó furioso Eggman –. ¡Sonic estará por allí, así que necesito que te infiltres en el castillo y averigües lo que está pasando!

\- Ya voooooy – dijo la voz de Bokkun con algo de pereza –. Me pondré inmediatamente a ello

\- Magnífico – dijo Eggman mientras se arreglaba el bigote –. Pronto sabremos qué es lo que está pasando que requiere la atención de Sonic

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Bokkun salía de uno de los arbustos tras los que se había escondido para dormir

\- Que lata tener que espiar – dijo el robot –. Interrumpirme la siesta para una misión de espionaje. Pero el doctor manda, así que tengo que hacerlo

Con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, Bokkun se dirigió al interior del castillo. Gracias a su propulsor pudo desplazarse por el aire, procurando no aparecer en el camino de ninguno de los sirvientes del castillo, hasta que llegó a la sala del trono, que en ese momento se hallaba vacía

\- Supongo que Sonic llegará aquí, pero ¿dónde puedo esconderme? – se preguntó el robot

Entonces escuchó sonido de pasos y unos murmullos. Bokkun se puso nervioso y miró rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una armadura que estaba cerca de los tronos, hacia la cual corrió a esconderse el robot, logrando su objetivo justo antes de que llegaran Sonic, Knuckles y Tails, acompañados de Sonia

\- Mamá y papá no tardarán en llegar – dijo Sonia

\- Bien, porque quiero saber de qué va este asunto – dijo Sonic

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Al momento aparecieron el Rey Zokar y la Reina Aleena, acompañados de Manic y una gata a la que Sonic no había visto nunca. Cerraba el grupo el Oráculo de Delphius, con una expresión de seriedad

\- Bienvenido, Sonic – dijo la reina Aleena –. Te estábamos esperando

\- Me mandaste llamar y aquí estoy, mamá – dijo Sonic –. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Estamos ante una situación de emergencia – dijo la reina Aleena –. RoboX ha regresado

Al escuchar el nombre de RoboX, Sonic y sus amigos se sorprendieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible acabar antes este episodio. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 ** _Karygarcia21:_ como te dije en el anterior episodio, no sé cada cuanto tiempo podré actualizarlo, pero espero no tardar demasiado. Gracias por tu review.**

 ** _Sonye-San:_ En realidad hice a Rouge hablar de los G.U.N. la primera vez que apareció en mi anterior fic, pero no te preocupes, esto no será de especial relevancia en la historia. En cuanto a Ericius, sí, es el nombre que le puse al reino de Sonic y su familia. También lo expliqué en mi anterior fic. Espero que te haya gustado el episodio y gracias también por tu review.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Los Anillos del Poder

**Hola a todos. Después de tanto tiempo, aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 4. Los Anillos del Poder

Sonic y los demás no salían de su asombro

\- ¿Ha regresado? – preguntó Tails

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Sonic – ¡Si yo le vi explotar! ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No lo sabemos, Sonic – respondió el Oráculo –. Aun no tenemos idea de como ha podido regresar, pero sí sabemos que vuelve a disponer de un gran ejército de robots

\- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó Knuckles –. Pensaba que todos sus robots quedaron destruidos o absorbidos por él mismo ¿de donde ha podido sacarlos?

\- Siento dar malas noticias, pero los robots a que te refieres eran los que se encontraban en el territorio del reino de Ericius. – dijo el Oráculo –. Pero los dominios de RoboX también abarcaban el Reino de Acorn, de donde han salido estos

\- ¿El reino de Acorn? – preguntó Sonic

\- Es uno de los reinos más antiguos de este planeta – explicó Knuckles –. Su rey era justo y bondadoso. Al ser un reino fronterizo con Ericius, fue el siguiente en ser invadido por RoboX para robotizar a sus habitantes

\- Es cierto, Knuckles – dijo la Reina Aleena poniendo expresión de tristeza –. RoboX invadió el reino de Acorn años después de haber controlado totalmente Ericius. Fue cuando mis hijos contaban con pocos años, y yo no pude haberlos visto crecer

La reina se sentó como y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de derramar una lágrima. Pero el Rey Zokar le puso una mano en el hombro

\- Tranquila, todo eso pasó – le dijo –. Ahora tenemos que centrar nuestros esfuerzos en impedir que lo que pasó en nuestro reino le ocurra a otros

Sonic y sus hermanos se acercaron a su madre. Sin duda, recordar aquel momento le hizo sentirse triste.

Fue entonces cuando el Oráculo continuó:

\- En todo caso, los acontecimientos recientes han hecho que nos temamos que RoboX esté tras una nueva fuente de poder

\- ¿Acontecimientos recientes? – preguntó Sonic – ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo?

El Oráculo fue preciso

\- RoboX está buscando los Anillos del Poder – dijo –. Y si los reúne, ni siquiera las Esmeraldas Caos serán suficiente para detenerle

\- Será mejor que os lo explique nuestra invitada – terció la reina Aleena, refiriéndose a la gata que estaba con ellos

\- Hola – dijo la gata –. Me llamo Tiara Boobowski, y soy la hija del gran joyero Gazebo Boobowski

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Sonic con extrañeza, ya que no conocía a joyero alguno

Tiara iba a responder, pero Sonia se adelantó con un gesto de molestia ante la ignorancia de su hermano

\- Por si no lo sabías, hermanito, Gazebo Boobowski es uno de los más importantes joyeros de Mobius. Es un experto en joyería mágica, y en el pasado creó las más espectaculares obras que puedas imaginar, todas valiosísimas

\- ¿Valiosísimas? - preguntó Manic con una mirada de codicia, que reprimió al ver la expresión de enfado con que le miraba Sonia

\- Y además, él fue el que creó vuestros medallones – continuó la Reina Aleena

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sonic mientras miraba su medallón – ¿Entonces este medallón fue creado por ese joyero?

\- En efecto – respondió Tiara –. Unos medallones mágicos con la capacidad de transformarse en instrumentos musicales, cuyos poderes permiten a su portador asímismo usarlos como armas. Fueron su mayor creación

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Tails –. ¿Entonces quiere decir esto que RoboX ha secuestrado a tu padre porque planea destruir los medallones?

\- ¿O que quiere destruir las Esmeraldas Caos? – preguntó Knuckles, aun pensando en el robo de la Esmeralda Principal

\- O aun peor, ¿está buscando una manera de destruir las coronas? – preguntó Sonic –. Porque si es un experto en joyería mágica, podría obligarle a que encuentre una forma de anular sus poderes

\- No, no se trata de nada de eso – dijo Tiara –. Está buscando los Anillos del Poder

Los tres adoptaron expresiones de desconcierto

\- ¿Los Anillos del Poder? – preguntó Tails

\- Nunca había escuchado de ellos – dijo Sonic

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Knuckles –. He oído hablar de anillos mágicos, pero nada llamado "Anillos del Poder"

\- No me sorprende que no los conozcáis, es un gran misterio en realidad – dijo Tiara –. Será mejor que os lo cuente todo desde el principio

Todos escucharon con atención

\- Hace mucho tiempo, en una época antigua, mucho antes de las Esmeraldas Caos, siete grandes magos crearon siete anillos, ligados a las emociones del individuo (la ira, la felicidad, el odio, la tristeza, los deseos, el afecto y la alegría). Estos eran conocidos como los Anillos del Poder – explicó Tiara –. Cada uno de estos anillos influía sobre una de las emociones, y contenían un elevado poder, aunque este solo podía ser liberado bajo determinadas circunstancias. Sin embargo, a pesar de este gran poder, también eran altamente inestables, y su influencia podía incluso alterar la conciencia de su poseedor. El caso es en algún momento la soberbia y la codicia se apoderaron de sus creadores, hasta el punto de que cada uno quería poseerlos todos, lo que llevó a grandes peleas entre ellos. Pero entonces, el más cuerdo de todos logró persuadir a sus compañeros para recuperar el sentido común. Tras esto, y ante la imposibilidad de destruir estas joyas, decidieron que la mejor solución era separar los anillos para dispersar su poder, y no volver a juntarlos nunca más. Así pues, los creadores se dispersaron, llevando cada uno consigo uno de los anillos

Sonic estaba impresionado. Aquella historia sonaba realmente interesante

\- Durante muchísimo tiempo, la existencia de los anillos se puso en duda, ya que nadie había sido capaz de encontrar unos objetos con semejante poder. Algunos pensaban que solo se trataba de un mito. Otros pensaban que se trataba en realidad de las Esmeraldas Caos

\- Tendría sentido – interrumpió Knuckles –. Tratándose de siete objetos de gran poder, cualquiera podría haber pensado en las Esmeraldas Caos

\- Y supongo que tu padre siempre sospechó que eran reales, ¿verdad? – dedujo Tails

Tiara asintió

\- En efecto – asintió Tiara –. En su juventud, mi padre encontró documentos antiguos que hablaban de los anillos, y cuando no estaba ocupado con su trabajo de joyero investigaba sobre tan preciados objetos. Sus investigaciones dieron sus frutos cuando consiguió encontrar uno de ellos

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sonic –. Entonces ¿existen de verdad?

\- Júzgalo tu mismo – dijo Tiara mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un anillo

Este anillo era un poco más grande que los que usaba Sonic para aumentar su poder. Era blanco y estaba lleno de extraños símbolos.

Al verlo, todos los presentes quedaron impresionados

\- Este es el anillo de los deseos – explicó Tiara –. Y me costó muchísimo traerlo aquí

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sonic –. ¿Desde donde has venido con él?

\- Del reino de Acorn – respondió Tiara –. O al menos de lo que fue. Mi padre y yo vivíamos no muy lejos de la frontera con este reino, alejados de cualquier sitio. Gracias a eso y a que mi padre era un joyero tan reconocido, nunca tuvimos problemas con Robotnik... o RoboX, que es como se hace llamar ahora

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? –. preguntó Tails

\- La semana pasada, RoboX, acompañado de sus roboguardias vino a buscarnos – dijo Tiara agachando la cabeza y casi a punto de llorar –. Echaron abajo la puerta de nuestra casa y trató de apresarnos. RoboX nos exigió que le entregáramos el anillo. No sabíamos cómo supo que lo teníamos, pero mi padre se negó a dárselo. Por suerte, logró crear una distracción para permitirme escapar, y me gritó que pidiese ayuda. Yo salí corriendo tan rápido como pude

Sonia trató de tranquilizarla

\- Tranquila, ya ha pasado – dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro –. Cuéntanos como llegaste hasta Ericius.

Un poco más tranquila, Tiara continuó su narración

\- Seguí corriendo tan rápido como pude, perseguida por aquellos roboguardias. Como pude, llegué hasta donde estaba la barrera que separaba ambos reinos

\- ¿Cómo la cruzaste? – preguntó Sonic –. Recuerdo que en esas barreras era posible entrar (con un comité de bienvenida al hacerlo), pero no salir

Tiara esbozó una sonrisa

\- Eso es lo más gracioso de todo. Me encontraba contra aquella barrera, sin poder cruzar al otro lado, cuando aparecieron los roboguardias. Estuvieron a punto de apresarme, hasta que deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder estar al otro lado de la barrera. Y de repente, se abrió un agujero en la misma del tamaño justo para que pudiera pasar, cosa que hice sin dudar

\- ¿Cómo pudo abrirse una agujero en la barrera así tan de repente? – se preguntó Tails

\- Sospecho que fue cosa del anillo – dijo Knuckles –. Ha dicho que era el anillo de los deseos, así que puede que su deseo de querer escapar reaccionara con el anillo y así se abrió el agujero

\- Correcto – dijo Tiara –. Ya he dicho que estos anillos tienen muchísimo poder. Si esto ha podido hacer uno solo, imaginaos las posibilidades de los siete

Sonic se puso a pensar. Si tenían más poder que las Esmeraldas Caos, entonces RoboX sería imparable si los conseguía. Mientras tanto, Tiara continuó su relato:

\- Una vez pasé al otro lado de la barrera, los robots no me persiguieron. Como pude llegué hasta aquí, en busca de Sonic el Erizo

Sonic se sorprendió

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó –. No os conozco ni a ti ni a tu padre

\- Pero sí eres el mayor enemigo de RoboX – dijo Tiara –. Se lo escuché decir a uno de sus secuaces. Por eso sabía que tú podrías detenerlo. ¡Por favor, tienes que detener a RoboX antes que le extraiga a mi padre todo lo que sabe de esos anillos y le robotice!

Sonic rió

\- Veo que estoy a la altura de mi fama – dijo –. ¡Pues claro que detendré a RoboX! ¡No permitiré que vuelva a causar daños en este planeta!

\- Y nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Tails alzando el puño

\- Habla por ti – interrumpió Knuckles mientras se daba la vuelta –. Esto ha sido una charla interesante, pero tengo que seguir buscando la Esmeralda Principal

Todos se quedaron en silencio

\- ¿Han robado la Esmeralda Principal? – preguntó la reina Aleena con cierta preoxupación

Knuckles asintió

\- ¡Y ha sido delante de mis narices! – exclamó el equidna mientras golpeaba una armadura, la cual tambaleó, pero sin llegar a romperse – ¡Me da una rabia!

\- Es posible que ese robo tenga algo que ver con los planes de RoboX – dijo el Oráculo

\- Tal vez, pero la esmeralda sigue faltando – dijo Knuckles mientras se dirigía a la puerta –. Y yo tengo que buscarla

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Sonic

\- Tendré que usar mis poderes para sentir la Esmeralda Principal – dijo el equidna –. No los usé anteriormente porque pensaba que vosotros erais los culpables de su desaparición, pero ahora veo que no es así

Ni el rey ni la reina dijeron nada sobre que Knuckles hubiera querido acusar a Sonic de robar su esmeralda. En cambio, Sonia frunció el ceño, mientras que Manic parecía estar planteándose si la Esmeralda Principal era valiosa. Knuckles se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y tratar de sentir la energía de tan preciado objeto

\- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – exclamó el equidna – ¡Se dirigen hacia Acorn! ¡Ya está claro, es cosa de RoboX! ¡Voy de inmediato a recuperarla!

El equidna echó a correr, pero de repente se paró en seco

\- ¡Rouge! – exclamó

\- ¿Rouge está trabajando con ellos? – preguntó Sonic sorprendido. No trataba mucho con la murciélaga, pero le extrañaba que ella se trabajase con algún malintencionado que no fuese Eggman

\- ¡No! – exclamó Knuckles volviéndose hacia Sonic –. Pero ella iba a investigar por los alrededores. Si RoboX manda fuerzas tras ella...

Knuckles no pudo evitar preocuparse. En cuanto a Sonic, se puso a pensar

\- Está bien, necesitamos organizarnos – dijo el erizo –. Por un lado, un grupo debe ir por los anillos, otro ir por la Esmeralda Principal y otro debe ir a los límites con el reino de Acorn a ayudar a Rouge

\- Necesitaréis mi ayuda si queréis llegar a los anillos – dijo Tiara –. Solo yo sé como acceder a ellos

\- Y yo debo ir tras la Esmeralda Principal – dijo Knuckles –. Solo yo puedo detectarla

\- Aun así, tal vez necesites ayuda – dijo Tails –. ¿Por qué no avisas a Vector y a los demás?

Knuckles gruñó. Sabía que Vector y su grupo eran unos brillantes detectives que podrían ayudarle a recuperar su esmeralda, pero aun les tenía un poco de resentimiento por cierta broma que le jugaron en el espacio

\- Bien, lo haré – dijo Knuckles –. Aunque no me hace mucha gracia

\- También necesitaríamos la ayuda de Amy – dijo Sonic –. Bien, esto es lo que haremos –. Tails, tendrás que ir con Tiara a recoger a Amy y a Cream. Ellas pueden ir en el Tornado X perfectamente, ya que tiene plaza para cuatro. Yo mientras tanto iré a la frontera con Acorn para verificar que Rouge esté bien. Reuníos conmigo allí

\- Entendido, Sonic – dijo Tails

\- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? – preguntó Manic –. Podemos reparar nuestra antigua furgoneta y acompañaros

\- No – dijo entonces Sonic –. Es demasiado peligroso. Tenéis que quedaros defendiendo este reino. No puedo arriesgarme a que os pase nada

\- ¡Vamos Sonic, no seas aguafiestas! – exclamó Sonia –. Este reino tiene unas defensas mejores que antes contra RoboX. Y además no puedes dejarnos fuera de esta aventura

Pero Sonic estaba preocupado. Casi no lo cuentan la última vez que hicieron frente a RoboX, este siempre parecía estar preparado contra todo. Si ahora se volvía más poderoso que antes, no debía correr el riesgo.

Manic y Sonia se pusieron a protestar, incluso pidiéndoles a sus padres que intercedieran por ellos, pero de pronto el Oráculo habló

\- No tenéis por qué preocuparos – dijo –. Tengo una misión que solo podrán desempeñar Manic y Sonia

Ambos príncipes se sorprendieron, y se mostraron emocionados de poder tener ante ellos una misión, aunque no fuese la principal.

Una vez convenido todo, los héroes se separaron. Tails y Tiara se fueron en el Tornado X, mientras Sonic partía en una dirección y Knuckles en otra. Manic y Sonia se marcharon hacia otro lugar, después de que el Oráculo les encomendara su misión.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la armadura, Bokkun temblaba aun, asustado por el golpe que dio Knuckles anteriormente. Entonces cogió su comunicador

\- El Doctor Eggman disfrutará con esto – dijo mientras sonreía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo todo el retraso, pero me ha costado organizar este episodio y no he podido disponer de todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado.**

 **Aquí he expuesto lo que son los Anillos del Poder. Si, en casi todo coinciden con los Anillos Mundiales del juego Sonic y los Anillos Secretos, pero ya os adelanto que en este fic no habrá ni genios (de la lámpara o del anillo) ni nada relacionado con Las Mil y Una Noches.**

 **Y por fin ha hecho debut Tiara Boobowski. Para los que no la conozcáis, es un personaje que iba a aparecer en en videojuego cancelado Sonic X-treme. Tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

 ** _Karygarcia21:_ aquí tienes un avance de lo que planea RoboX. Gracias por tu review**

 ** _Sonye-San:_ aun no sé bien con quien podría emparejar a Knuckles. Tanto Rouge como Sonia se han ganado de largo este derecho, así que puede que lo decida en los próximos capítulos. Y ya sabes que este Knuckles es un poco testarudo, aunque por suerte ya se ha dado cuenta de su equivocación.**

 ** _ShinobiXIX:_ sí, he tardado bastante tiempo, pero por fin decidí poner en marcha las ideas que tenía sobre una continuación. Espero que sea del agrado de todos. Y sí, Sonic Boom es una serie diferente, y no me termina de convencer el rediseño de personajes (sobre todo de Knuckles), pero ya llegaremos a ese momento. Pero siento decirte que en este fic no saldrán Silver, Blaze ni Marine. Habrá bastantes personajes, no obstante, y si algún día escribo una continuación a esto, sí que contaré con ellos. En lo que respecta a personajes de comics de Archie, ya veré a quienes incluyo, no olvidemos que este Eggman no tiene nada que ver con la continuidad de los comics de Archie.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Reuniendo al equipo

**Hola a todos. Después de tanto tiempo, aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 5. Reuniendo al equipo

El Tornado X surcaba los aires. Tails llevaba consigo a Tiara en el asiento de atrás del avión. El zorro observó que la gata estaba mirando el paisaje con gesto de sorpresa, aunque durante todo el vuelo no había dicho ni una palabra. Tails pensó que tanto silencio no estaba bien, por lo que decidió darle conversación

\- ¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido? – preguntó –. Puedo aminorar si quieres

Tiara volvió su cabeza hacia delante

\- No, esto es estupendo – dijo contenta –. Nunca antes había visto paisajes de Mobius desde el aire. No sabía que existían paisajes como estos

Tails se sorprendió

\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca has visto bosques ni montañas?

Tiara dejó de sonreír y negó con la cabeza

\- Cuando era pequeña, RoboX invadió el reino de Acorn, impidiendo entrar ni salir de él a nadie. Mi padre y yo tuvimos suerte de vivir alejados, cerca de la frontera con Ericius, y gracias a su oficio de joyero, no tuvo mayores problemas, pues trabajó fielmente hacia RoboX. Pero eso también hizo que no pudiera salir del lugar donde vivíamos por mi seguridad, así que nunca pude conocer a nadie, al menos a nadie de mi edad

Tails se entristeció. Por un momento veía a Tiara como a Cosmo, a quien echaba mucho de menos. Ella también había pasado por cosas muy duras, y terminó sacrificándose para que pudiesen acabar con sus enemigos. Por un momento sintió rabia hacia RoboX. Si Tiara había sufrido así, puede que muchos otros habitantes de Acorn hubiesen pasado por cosas parecidas. El zorro trató de animar a Tiara

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dijo –. Sonic logrará rescatar a tu padre y detener a RoboX antes que se haga con los anillos

Pero la gata no parecía tan convencida. Sujetó con fuerza el bolso en el que llevaba el anillo de los deseos y puso gesto de preocupación

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó –. No me dio la impresión de que ese Sonic fuese un héroe. Debes confiar mucho en él

\- Muchísimo – dijo Tails –. Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no suele dar la impresión, siempre está dispuesto a todo por ayudar a sus amigos y detener a los malvados

Esta vez fue Tiara la que se sorprendió

\- Jamás había oído hablar antes de él. Pero si RoboX lo considera realmente como un enemigo peligroso, entonces puede que tengamos alguna oportunidad – dijo la gata

\- Descuida, con Sonic no hay nada imposible – afirmó Tails con toda seguridad –. Ah, mira, ya estamos llegando. Haré las maniobras para descender

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amy estaba tomando el té en la casa de Cream, y esta le estaba contando todo lo que había visto con mucha emoción

\- ...y Sonic tomó el anilló, se lanzó contra el robot de Eggman y... ¡Bum! Este salió volando por los aires

Pero Amy no parecía tan emocionada

\- ¿¡Será posible!? – protestó la eriza alterada –. Una nueva ocasión de detener a Eggman y me la pierdo ¿Por qué no me habrá avisado? ¡Siempre me dejan fuera de la acción!

\- A lo mejor no ha tenido tiempo – observó Cream –. Observé que Sonic recibió un aviso de su madre

Amy se levantó sorprendida

\- ¿La reina le ha llamado? – preguntó – Qué raro ¿por qué habrá sido?

\- No lo sé – dijo Cream –, a lo mejor es que hay problemas

Amy se alteró aun más

\- ¿¡Problemas!? – gritó – ¡Entonces Sonic nos necesita! ¡Debemos ir a Ericius sin pérdida de tiempo!

\- Espera, Amy – dijo Cream mientras miraba por la ventana –. A lo mejor no es necesario

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Amy en un tono más calmado

\- Porque Tails se aproxima hacia aquí en su avión – respondió la coneja

Amy se asomó también por la ventana. En efecto, el aparato sobrevolaba la zona y se disponía a realizar las maniobras para el aterrizaje

\- ¡Seguro que Sonic viene con él! – exclamó Amy mientras agarraba por el brazo a Cream – ¡Vamos, tenemos que saber qué pasa!

Y Amy salió a toda velocidad de la casa, arrastrando consigo a Cream.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Knuckles estaba en la oficina de los Chaotix, explicándole su problema a Vector y los demás. Vector, sentado en su escritorio, parecía escucharle atentamente, mientras Espio permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese meditando, y Charmy tenía los ojos medio cerrados y bostezaba

\- ...y por eso tengo que recuperar la Esmeralda Principal cuanto antes. No puedo permitir que se utilice su poder con malos propósitos. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo el equidna

\- ¡Pues has venido al sitio adecuado! – exclamó Vector, levantándose rápidamente –. Tenemos nuestra agenda un poco apretada, pero podemos buscar un hueco para echarte una mano

\- ¿Agenda apretada? – preguntó Knuckles molesto –. Te recuerdo que cuando he entrado estabais los tres durmiendo como marmotas

Vector se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que Espio se limitó a decir:

\- Habla por ellos, yo meditaba

\- Ejem – se aclaró la garganta Vector –. El caso es que podemos ayudarte. Sabes que nuestra agencia es la mejor del mundo, y nunca nos ha gustado alardear de ello

\- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó Knuckles – ¿Y entonces a qué viene ese cartel en la fachada que dice "Agencia de Detectives Oficial del Reino de Ericius"?

Vector se sonrojó aun más, mientras que Espio se limitó a suspirar y Charmy puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le sacaba brillo a unas medallas

\- Eh, bueno – dijo Vector –. La Reina Aleena nos condecoró por haberla ayudado a derrotar a RoboX. Pensamos que un poco de publicidad mejoraría nuestra imagen

\- Y eso no es nada – dijo Charmy –. Vector estaba pensando en añadir además en pedirle una foto dedicada de los reyes para tenerla en su escritorio

Vector volvió a aclararse la garganta mientras le echaba una mirada reprobatoria a Charmy. Mientras tanto Knuckles suspiró

\- No sé por qué habré venido a pediros ayuda – dijo el equidna mientras se dirigía a la salida –. Será mejor que busque la Esmeralda Principal yo solo

\- ¡Espera, Knuckles! – gritó Vector mientras adoptaba un tono más serio –. Como te dije, te echaremos una mano, incluso si no nos pagas

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Charmy extrañado, pero al momento Vector le lanzó otra mirada de reproche, por lo que se calló

Knuckles se sorprendió por el modo de actuar de Vector. Normalmente, los detectives no aceptaban un caso a menos que obtuvieran alguna remuneración por sus servicios, salvo la vez que le llevaron a Chris sus pertenencias al espacio. Aunque Knuckles sabía que si hicieron aquello fue porque se lo pidió la madre de Cream. Todos sabían que Vector estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era distinto. Tal vez se debiese a que Knuckles le había mencionado que debían dirigirse al reino de Acorn, y conociendo a Vector, seguramente había aceptado el trabajo por hacer publicidad de su agencia en aquel reino

\- ¡Basta de palabras! – exclamó Vector – ¡Es hora de ponerse en marcha!

El cocodrilo se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, seguido por Espio y Charmy. Knuckles se encongió de hombros

\- Empiezo a pensar que van a ser más un estorbo que una ayuda – dijo mientras abandonaba la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eggman no había perdido detalle del informe de Bokkun, que había estado escuchando toda la charla de los reyes de Ericius

\- Qué interesante – dijo el doctor –. Así que existen en este planeta unos anillos más poderosos que las Esmeraldas Caos. Y yo no había tenido noticia hasta ahora

\- Pero recuerde por qué no se han vuelto a reunir, doctor – dijo Decoe

\- Cierto, son demasiado peligrosos – dijo Bocoe –. ¿Y si son más inestables que las Esmeraldas Caos?

\- ¿Significa eso que puede ocurrir otro control de caos que nos envíe a otro universo? – preguntó Decoe

\- ¡O peor, que seamos absorbidos por un agujero negro! – tembló Bocoe

\- ¡Yo no quiero que me trague un agujero negro! – gritó Decoe

\- ¡Y yo tampoco! – gritó Bocoe

Ambos robots se abrazaron mientras temblaban de miedo. Pero Eggman no les prestó atención. El doctor seguía pensando en aquellos objetos de poder

\- Mi creación más desafortunada sigue con vida. Claro, no es de extrañar que tuviese un plan de emergencia por si su conquista de Mobius fracasaba. Y va tras esos anillos... si lo logra, ni siquiera Sonic podría detenerlo

Había que tomar una decisión. Y sabía exactamente qué hacer. Eggman habló a sus robots

\- ¡Ha llegado el momento de hacernos con el control del planeta Mobius! – exclamó – ¡Nosotros conseguiremos los anillos antes que mi desafortunada creación!

Los robots dejaron de temblar y miraron al doctor. Este tenía un gesto de gran decisión en su rostro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tails hizo aterrizar el Tornado X junto a su casa-taller. Una vez en el suelo, ayudó a bajar a Tiara

\- Espero que no se te haya hecho muy largo el viaje – dijo el zorro

\- ¡Al contrario! – exclamó –. Ha sido genial. Nunca antes había viajado en avión. Muchas gracias

Tails se sonrojó ligeramente. Entonces Tiara se puso a curiosear por el taller, maravillada por los inventos de Tails. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en una planta

\- Que extraña es esta planta – dijo mientras tomaba el tiesto – ¿Qué es?

Pero Tails se puso nervioso

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – exclamó alarmado, pero al darse cuenta de su tono, se repuso –. Es... lo que me queda de alguien muy especial

\- Oh, lo entiendo – dijo Tiara mientras volvía a colocar el tiesto con suavidad donde estaba. Entonces se puso a seguir paseando por la estancia

\- Voy a buscar a Amy y Cream, espera aquí – dijo el zorro, que tenía que pensar en otra cosa de alguna manera

Tiara se limitó a asentir, mientras seguía mirando el taller. De repente, Tails se sobresaltó al ver como Amy y Cream aparecían en su puerta

\- ¡Ah, hola Amy! Precisamente iba a ir a buscaros – dijo alegremente Tails

Pero Amy no parecía tan contenta. En su lugar puso una mirada sombría

\- ¿Dónde está Sonic? – preguntó

Tails se puso a temblar

\- Ah, esto... yo... – dijo

Pero entonces Amy reparó en la presencia de Tiara, que estaba curioseando todavía. Entonces su expresión cambió a una más amistosa

\- Vaya, Tails, ¿te has traído una amiguita?

La cara de Tails enrojeció totalmente

\- ¡Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo! – exclamó el zorro muy nervioso

El grito de Tails atrajo la atención de Tiara, que vio a las otras dos

\- Ah, ¿ellas son Amy y Cream? – preguntó sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos

Tiara se acercó. Entonces Tails la miró. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que era muy guapa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Lamento mucho el retraso en la redacción de esta historia, pero he pasado un tiempo en que entre exámenes, trabajo y falta de inspiración no me ha sido posible acabar con este episodio antes.**

 **Tal vez se os haga raro ver la pareja Tails-Tiara, pero pensé que podría dar lugar a una buena historia. Espero que os guste.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 ** _ShinobiXIX:_ sintiéndolo mucho, no podré incluir a Metal Sonic en esta historia. Ya he preparado algo para una futura trama, y si lo incluyera ahora no podría darle todo el antagonismo que un personaje así merece. En cuanto a la misión de Manic y Sonia, tendrás que esperar para verlo.**

 ** _Sonye-San:_ al personaje de Tiara le dotaré de nuevos elementos, ya que al ser un personaje que nunca llegó a aparecer en series ni en videojuegos, tengo algo de libertad creativa, pero espero que te guste el carácter que está tomando el personaje. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Una calurosa bienvenida

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero por fin tengo listo el siguiente episodio. Aquí lo tenéis**

Capítulo 6. Una calurosa bienvenida

Rouge se encontraba ante una gran barrera que separaba a los reinos de Ericius y Acorn. Consigo llevaba un bloc de notas en el que hacía anotaciones

\- Interesante – dijo mientras escribía –. Una barrera que aparentemente impide el paso de nadie al lugar. Parece una barrera del mismo tipo que la que usó RoboX cuando gobernaba en Ericius

Rouge abrió sus alas y sobrevoló aquella zona, tratando de distinguir algo o a alguien en el interior de la misma, pero todo parecía desierto

\- No se distingue nada, ni siquiera a flickeys – dijo –. Es muy sospechoso

La murciélaga se elevó en el aire, tratando de divisar hasta donde llegaba la barrera

\- Parece ser muy extensa. Probablemente cubra toda la extensión de Acorn – dijo –. Está claro, es el estilo de RoboX. Es sospechosamente igual

Durante un largo rato, Rouge sobrevoló aquella zona sin atreverse a atravesar la barrera y realizando anotaciones periódicas.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Desde dentro de la zona, unos ojos brillantes observaban ocultos entre unos matorrales, y transmitiendo las imágenes de la murciélaga a una ubicación remota. Alguien desde esa ubicación lo estaba viendo

\- Así que tenemos a alguien curioseando – murmuró una voz –. Creo que va siendo hora de mostrarle mi cortesía con un comité de bienvenida

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó mientras ese alguien oprimía un botón.

Rouge entretanto siguió sobrevolando, hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio que hasta ese momento dominaba la zona. En principio parecía como de un motor, cuyo volumen se fue incrementando

\- Parece que se acerca compañía – dijo Rouge poniéndose en guardia

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron media docena de robots que tenía la forma de abejas, similares a los que construía Eggman en el pasado, llamados Buzz Bombers, salvo que estos en vez de azules eran grises, y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Al mismo tiempo, por el suelo saliendo de entre los matorrales se aproximaban cuatro robots con forma de mariquitas, de nuevo similares a los antiguos robots de Eggman, llamados Moto Bugs, pero también con los ojos totalmente rojos y unos dientes muy afilados. El grupo de robots se dirigió hacia la barrera y sin cruzarla disparó rayos

\- Parece que esto es una declaración de guerra en toda regla – dijo Rouge enfadándose –. Me han descubierto, pero no podrán conmigo

La murciélaga cruzó la barrera con facilidad, pues para luchar contra los robots no le quedaba otro remedio, y le propinó una fuerte patada a uno, al que derribó, pero los otros cinco dispararon rayos desde sus aguijones.

Rouge los esquivó descendiendo hasta casi el suelo, donde se encontró con los Moto Bugs, los cuales lanzaron rayos desde sus ojos. Rouge acertó a esquivarlos haciendo casi una pirueta gimnástica, al punto que atizó otra patada a uno de los Moto Bugs, volcándolo, pero los otros tres se disponían a volver a disparar.

Justo en ese momento, una estela azul cruzó también la barrera y rebotó contra los tres Moto Bugs, volcándolos también

\- ¿Estás bien, Rouge? – preguntó Sonic

Rouge se sorprendió, pero orgullosa, dijo:

\- Llegas con mucho retraso, y por si fuera poco no eres el que esperaba. ¿Qué ha sido del equidna rojo?

\- Ahora mismo está ocupado recuperando la Esmeralda Principal – respondió Sonic

La murciélaga se sorprendió

\- ¿Han robado la Esmeralda Principal? – preguntó – ¡Rayos! ¡Alguien se me ha adelantado!

Unos cuantos rayos salieron disparados hacia sus posiciones. El erizo y la murciélaga los esquivaron rápidamente. Rouge observó entonces como el Moto Bug y el Buzz Bomber que habían derribado habían vuelto a la carga junto con sus compañeros. Ambos se pusieron en guardia

\- Será mejor que primero nos encarguemos de estos tipos – dijo Sonic

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Rouge mientras echaba a volar –. Déjame a mi a los de aire. Ocúpate de los de tierra

\- Me parece perfecto – dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia los Moto Bugs

El erizo encaró a los cuatro robots, los cuales le dispararon rayos, pero él los esquivó gracias a su velocidad

\- Es hora de ver si estas mariquitas vuelan – dijo

Sonic empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de sus enemigos, a una velocidad cada vez mayor

\- ¡Remolino! – gritó

Un gigantesco remolino se echó sobre los Moto Bugs, que fue lo bastante potente para hacer que los robots despegaran del suelo, atrapados en medio del ataque de Sonic. Gracias a ello, dos de los robots chocaron entre sí, mientras que otro salió despedido. El último logró salir del remolino y encaró de nuevo a Sonic. Levantó sus alas de los agujeros negros aparecieron cohetes

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Sonic, que no recordaba que un Moto Bug pudiese hacer eso

El robot disparó los cohetes contra Sonic, que echó a correr apartándose de su trayectoria.

Pero los cohetes no pasaron de largo, en lugar de eso persiguieron a Sonic, que escapó como pudo

\- ¡Eh, no vale construir cohetes que me persigan! – exclamó Sonic mientras escapaba – ¡Eso es cosa de Eggman!

El erizo corrió mientras esquivaba aquellos cohetes. Uno logró impactar contra una rama de árbol, la cual se desprendió y Sonic logró esquivarla pero por décimas de segundo

\- Será mejor que acabe con estos cohetes – dijo Sonic preparándose

Seguidamente se lanzó contra ellos y con otro remolino logró hacer que todos quedaran atrapados y al estrellarse unos contra otros explotaran.

Al mismo tiempo, Rouge encaró a los seis Buzz Bombers, los cuales la rodearon

\- ¡Adelante! – les gritó – ¡Os estoy esperando!

El ataque de los robots no se hizo esperar. Todos dispararon rayos contra Rouge, la cual los esquivó elevándose en el aire y haciendo que todos los robots se atacasen entre sí. Gracias a aquello, dos de los robots quedaron destruidos. Los otros cuatro se dispusieron a atacar de nuevo

\- ¡Ah, no! – exclamó la murciélaga – ¡Patada tornado!

Rouge giró sobre sí misma formando un tornado, el cual destruyó a otros dos Buzz Bombers, mientras que un tercero salió despedido. En cambio, el cuarto se puso en guardia, colocando su aguijón preparado para disparar.

Rouge entonces vio como el robot disparaba rayos sin parar. Un Buzz Bomber antiguo solo hubiera disparado un rayo, pero este modelo mejorado parecía más potente. La murciélaga los esquivó como pudo mientras sobrevolaba.

En un determinado momento, Sonic y Rouge se encontraron

\- ¿Un rival difícil? – preguntó el erizo

\- Solo lo justo – respondió Rouge – ¿Qué tal un cambio?

\- Me parece perfecto – dijo Sonic

Sonic entonces fue a atacar al Buzz Bomber, el cual siguió disparando rayos, pero Sonic los esquivó todos, atacando a su enemigo con un potente spin dash y destruyéndolo.

Rouge en cambio encaró al Moto Bug, que lanzó más cohetes, pero la murciélaga usó otra patada tornado para esquivarlos y destruirlo también.

Una vez ambos hubieron terminado, dirigieron su mirada hacia la barrera

\- Misión terminada – dijo Rouge –, pero me temo que ambos estamos atrapados

Sonic se acercó a la barrera e hizo amago de tocarla, pero en el último momento la retiró, pues eso igual podría hacer que apareciesen más robots

\- Estás en lo cierto – dijo el erizo –. Desconozco cual es tu misión aquí, pero mis amigos y yo estamos para liberar este lugar de RoboX, por si no sabías que había vuelto

Rouge no pareció sorprendida

\- Pues claro que lo sabía – dijo –. Y también estoy aquí para eso. Pero me temo que nosotros dos no vamos a poder hacer gran cosa

El erizo y la murciélaga, distraídos con su charla, no se habían dado cuenta de que un Buzz Bomber y un Moto Bug todavía no habían sido destruidos. Ambos robots se había colocado silenciosamente detrás de ellos, dispuestos a atacarles por la espalda.

Ambos robots atacaron. Sonic y Rouge se dieron la vuelta, preparados para protegerse de ellos, cuando de repente una flecha luminosa y un misil que aparecieron de la nada impactaron contra los robots, destruyéndolos en el acto. Sonic sabía perfectamente quién había enviado estos ataques.

\- Genial, los que faltaban aquí – murmuró el erizo, mientras miraba a lo lejos, también dentro de aquella barrera, las sombras de un erizo y un robot

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Knuckles, acompañado de Espio, Vector y Charmy, se encontraban en la Isla del Angel, que ahora estaba en el océano al haber perdido la Esmeralda Principal. Todos se hallaban junto al altar donde hasta hacía poco reposaba esta

\- Es evidente, el ladrón o ladrones sabían que no podrían ganarte en un combate por la fuerza – dedujo Vector mientras observaba los restos de la bomba de humo –. Es por eso lo de esta distracción

\- Distingo varios juegos de huellas – dijo Espio examinando la hierba –, tres pares para ser exactos. Eran tres ladrones, uno de ellos con los pies más grandes que sus compañeros

\- No se aprecian pisadas más allá de este punto – dijo Charmy mientras sobrevolaba la zona y señalaba un lugar –. Solo hay una huella de algo muy grande. Lo más probable es que se trate de un vehículo volador en el que se hayan llevado la Esmeralda, para poder transportarla con más facilidad

Knuckles estaba impresionado. En realidad los detectives tenían grandes habilidades para investigar un caso. El equidna no habría sido capaz de deducir todas aquellas cosas por sí mismo

\- Si la información que nos has contado es cierta, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia Acorn – dijo Vector –. El problema es que es un reino grande, y no sabemos con seguridad donde estarán los ladrones

\- No temáis – dijo Knuckles muy seguro de sí mismo –. Puedo presentir la energía de la Esmeralda Principal, por lo que no me será difícil dar con ella

El equidna se concentró durante algunos segundos. Al momento abrió los ojos

\- ¡Ya tengo el rastro! – exclamó – ¡Seguidme! ¡Estos ladrones han robado al guardián equivocado!

Knuckles se puso a planear por los aires, mientras que Charmy echó a volar sosteniendo un anillo, al cual estaban enganchados otros dos anillos a los que iban enganchados Espio y Vector.

Así el grupo salió volando en dirección hacia el reino de Acorn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manic y Sonia se hallaban ante una aparatosa furgoneta. Manic estaba haciendo reparaciones en la parte de abajo del vehículo

\- ¿Todavía no está lista? – preguntó Sonia con impaciencia – ¡Si no salimos ya no terminaremos nunca!

\- Estoy trabajando deprisa como puedo – protestó Manic –. Iría más rápido si me ayudaras a hacer las reparaciones

\- ¿Y ensuciarme de grasa? – preguntó Sonia poniendo una mueca de asco – ¡Ni soñarlo!

\- Entonces no te quejes de la tardanza – dijo el erizo mientras seguía trabajando –. Unos minutos más tarde, salió de debajo –. ¡Listo, he terminado! ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó Sonia, quien se subió a la furgoneta, disponiéndose a arrancarla – ¡En marcha!

El vehículo resonó haciendo un ruido vago, pero no arrancó

\- ¡Huy, es verdad! – exclamó Manic llevándose una mano a la cabeza – ¡Olvidé ponerle gasolina!

Sonia miró a su hermano con ferocidad. Definitivamente, les iba a llevar más tiempo del esperado completar su misión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Siento tanto retraso para acabar este episodio, pero por estudio y trabajo me ha sido imposible tener listo antes este capítulo. No penséis que no iba a continuar la historia, solo he tardado más de lo esperado.**

 **Los anillos que usa Charmy para llevar a sus compañeros volando es del mismo tipo que el que aparece en el videojuego Knuckles' Chaotix, así como en los comics de Sonic. Preferí este sistema al de Sonic Heroes ya que por fuerte que sea Charmy, no creo que pudiera sostener el peso de sus compañeros por demasiado tiempo.**

 **Y he traído de regreso la furgoneta de Sonic Underground para la misión que tienen que desempeñar Manic y Sonia. Espero que la recordéis.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 ** _karygarcia21:_ tienes razón, comienza la acción. Y sí, procuraré no tardar demasiado en actualizar para el próximo episodio. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	7. Ataque de cangrejos

**Hola a todos. Aquí llega por fin el capítulo 7. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 7. Ataque de cangrejos

Sonic miró al origen de los ataques. Ante ellos se encontraban Shadow y Omega

\- Genial, los que faltaban – dijo el erizo azul – ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos por aquí?

Shadow fue el que habló:

\- Hace tiempo que estamos por estas tierras – dijo mientras levantaba un trozo de los restos de uno de los robots –. Desde fuera de la frontera vimos por casualidad a uno de estos robots y lo seguimos

\- PERO NADA MÁS CRUZAR APARECIERON MÁS ROBOTS Y NOS ATACARON – prosiguió Omega, quien apretó las garras –. ME BASTÓ VERLOS PARA SABER QUE ERAN MÁQUINAS DE ROBOX

\- Máquinas que hay que destruir – dijo Shadow mientras terminaba de destrozar con el puño el trozo de robot que había cogido –, junto con su creador

Sonic se encogió de hombros. Sus amigos le contaron que RoboX había engañado a Shadow queriendo obligarle a que atacara a la gente de Ericius para que le contara su pasado, por lo que entendía que estuviera molesto con él. En cuanto a Omega, bueno, él odiaba los robots de Eggman, y como los de RoboX eran del mismo estilo, los odiaba también por extensión

\- ¿Es que todo el mundo sabe que RoboX ha regresado? – se preguntó entonces

\- El caso es que esto nos lleva a preguntar, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? – preguntó Shadow

\- Yo estaba investigando para los G.U.N. – respondió Rouge dándose aires de importancia –. Y parece que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas

\- Y yo estoy en la búsqueda de algo que podría ayudarnos a derrotar a RoboX definitivamente – dijo Sonic –. Si quisierais ayudarnos, podríamos terminar con esto más rápidamente

Ambos le miraron con enojo. Shadow fue tajante

\- No me importan tus problemas en este planeta, así que no me pidas que te ayude en una de tus locas aventuras – dijo con su característico gesto de enfado –. Terminaremos nosotros mismos con RoboX. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y prosiguieron su camino, sin darle tiempo a Sonic para decir nada más

\- Tan cabezota como siempre – murmuró Sonic –. Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto sin ellos

\- No sé de qué irá tu misión, pero tampoco cuentes conmigo – dijo Rouge –. Creo que será mejor que vigile a estos dos. Además, ellos no pondrán inconveniente si encuentro cosas valiosas por el camino y me las quiero quedar. Ah, y salúdame a Knuckles

La murciélaga alzó sus alas y se fue volando, dejando perplejo a Sonic

\- Parece que esos tres van a hacer equipo nuevamente. Bueno, es igual. Debo reunirme con Tails y los demás para conseguir esos anillos

En ese momento, el reloj multifunción que Tails le había regalado en su último cumpleaños empezó a sonar. El erizo se apresuró a contestar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tails hizo despegar el Tornado X. Ya tenían a Cream y Amy, ambas dispuestas a llevar a cabo aquella misión. Antes del despegue, Tails se puso en contacto con Sonic.

\- ¡Sonic! ¿Me recibes? – dijo

\- Kkkkkzzzzztttt... Tails. No te kkkkzzzzzzzsssst – se escuchó por el altavoz –. Estoy en kkkkkkksssssssskkkk

\- ¿No puedes hacer que eso suene mejor? – protestó Amy mientras se tapaba las orejas – ¡Me duele la cabeza de escuchar eso!

\- Lo siento, Amy, debe haber interferencias que me impiden escuchar bien a Sonic – dijo Tails –. Tampoco puedo localizar sus coordenadas por eso, así que no tenemos forma de saber a donde dirigirnos

\- Espero que podamos encontrarlo – dijo Tiara mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo de los deseos –. Cuanto más tiempo pasamos esperando, más temo por mi padre

\- Tranquila, Tiara, lo salvaremos – dijo Tails con una seguridad en si mismo absoluta

De repente, algo hizo sacudir la nave

\- ¡Ah, pilota mejor, Tails! – gritó Amy – ¡No soporto las turbulencias!

\- ¡No he sido yo, Amy! – gritó Tails mientras trataba de enderezar la nave – ¡Algo nos ha atacado!

\- ¿Pero quién puede querer atacarnos? – se preguntó Cream –. Todavía no hemos entrado en territorio enemigo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Chao, chao? – preguntaron Cheese y Chocola

\- No, Cream, seguimos fuera – respondió el zorro –. Pero sin embargo, esto no me gusta

\- ¡Creo que he localizado a nuestros atacantes! – anunció Amy mientras señalaba – ¡Mirad ahí abajo!

Todos miraron donde apuntó Amy. En efecto, al otro lado de la barrera, había unos robots. Estos se parecían a los Crabmeat, unos de los antiguos robots de Eggman que tenían aspecto de cangrejos. Sin embargo, estos eran azules y tenían unas expresiones realmente furiosas. Había cinco en total, y en ese momento abrieron sus enormes pinzas apuntando al Tornado X

\- ¡Nos apuntan! – exclamó Tails – ¡Agarraos bien fuerte!

Los robots dispararon misiles y esferas de energía al avión, teniendo que hacer Tails todas las acrobacias que pudo para esquivar los ataques. Pero no pudo evitar que una de las bolas de energía alcanzara la cola del avión, produciendo una nueva sacudida

\- ¡Nos ha dado! – gritó Tails – ¡Quieren que entremos en la barrera, por eso nos atacan! ¡No me queda más remedio que aterrizar allí!

Tiara estaba asustada, pero comprendía que no les quedaba otro remedio si querían salvar a su padre y obtener los anillos, por lo que asintió.

El avión cayó en picado, hasta que Tails usó los controles para que al aparato le saliesen patas y aterrizara de pie. Por suerte, logró aterrizar sin más daños, pero aplastó varios árboles con su caída.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Amy mientras se incorporaba

\- Eso creo – respondió Tiara

\- Yo también – dijo Cream

\- Será mejor que os preparéis – dijo Tails mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad –. Esto no ha terminado

En efecto, los Crabmeat que les habían atacado se dirigían hacia el avión, sin duda para capturar a sus ocupantes

Los cuatro descendieron del avión, preparados para plantar cara a los robots

\- ¡Siempre me han disgustado estos robots! – exclamó Amy mientras hacía aparecer su martillo

\- Y estos son aun peores – dijo Cream mientras levantaba los pies del suelo al agitar sus orejas

\- Quédate detrás de nosotros, Tiara – dijo Tails mientras sacaba un cañón que se colocaba en el brazo –. Nosotros nos ocuparemos

Los cinco Crabmeat llegaron. El grupo se preparó. Tails atacó primero, haciendo un spin dash, no tan poderoso como el de Sonic, pero lo bastante potente para destrozar uno de los robots y golpear a otro.

Amy pegó un salto en dirección a otro robot. Este le lanzó un misil desde una de sus pinzas, pero la eriza lo desvió de un martillazo

\- ¡Esto es por atacarnos! – exclamó Amy dispuesta a atacar

El martillazo dañó severamente al robot, pero no lo destruyó. En lugar de eso, el robot usó una de sus pinzas para agarrar el martillo de Amy

\- Vaya, son más resistentes de lo que pensaba – dijo la eriza, mientras tiraba de su martillo para que lo soltara –. Los robots de Eggman se hubieran destrozado al primer golpe

Cream mientras tanto voló y se colocó en el punto de mira de dos robots. Estos apuntaron con sus pinzas y lanzaron hacia ella bolas de energía

\- ¡Chao escudo! – ordenó la coneja

\- ¡Chao, chao! – exclamaron los chao mientras se tomaban de la mano

Alrededor de Cream apareció un escudo esférico, el cual hizo rebotar las bolas de energía, y consiguiendo que algunas de ellas rebotaran contra los robots, lo que destrozó las pinzas de uno de ellos.

\- ¡Ahí va eso! – exclamó Cream mientras golpeaba con ambos pies al Crabmeat deteriorado

Los golpes no le hacían mella, pero en cambio lo desestabilizaban. El otro Crabmeat se dispuso a disparar misiles apuntando a Cream. Apuntó hacia ella y disparó un misil.

La coneja lo vio a tiempo y pudo elevarse en el aire. No así el deteriorado robot, que quedó totalmente destruido con el ataque de su compañero

\- Otro menos, y quedan tres – dijo Cream mientras se lanzaba volando hacia el Crabmeat que disparó

Mientras tanto, Tails se las veía con el Crabmeat que golpeó. Este se enfureció y le lanzó varias bolas de energía, que el zorro pudo esquivar volando

\- ¡Son realmente rápidos! – exclamó el zorro mientras esquivaba los ataques –. No hay duda, RoboX los ha mejorado ¡Pero a ver si puedes con esto! ¡Bola de energía!

Tails apuntó con el cañón de su brazo y disparó una bola de energía el doble de grande que las que había disparado el Crabmeat. Esto le destrozó una de las pinzas, de la que comenzaron a salir chispas. En ese momento, el robot se enfureció aun más y lanzó su otra pinza como si fuera un gancho extensible, pasando a través de Tails y dirigiéndose hacia Tiara, que estaba justo detrás de él

\- ¡Tiara, cuidado! – exclamó Tails

Pero la gata no parecía preocupada. En lugar de eso, puso juntas sus manos y gritó:

\- ¡Ayuda!

Tails y los demás se preguntaron qué pretendía con eso. De repente, vieron que separó sus manos, formándose entre ellas lo que parecía una pequeña esfera de luz. Al segundo siguiente, ante la sorpresa de todos, Tiara hizo un spin dash, con el que se dirigió al robot, terminándolo de destrozar.

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Cream, mientras seguía pateando a su robot – ¡Ahora tenemos que acabar con estos!

\- Tengo una idea – dijo Amy, que logró recuperar su martillo, volcando al Crabmeat – ¿Te parece bien hacer equipo?

\- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó Cream mientras volaba

Acto seguido, Amy pegó un salto y se agarró a sus piernas. Ambas comenzaron a girar

\- ¡Ciclo de vueltas! – exclamaron ambas

El dúo formó una peonza que atacó al robot, destruyéndolo

\- ¡Impresionante! – exclamó Tiara, al ver la técnica de Amy y Cream

\- No tanto como tú – dijo Tails con admiración –. No sabía que tú también fueses capaz de hacer un spin dash

Tiara sonrió

\- Bueno, en realidad no sé – dijo

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó perplejo el zorro

\- Pero si te hemos visto hacer esa técnica – dijo Amy, al tiempo que Cream y ella se acercaban a los otros dos

\- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, pediste ayuda – recordó Cream

\- Así es – aclaró Tiara –. En realidad esa es mi técnica, a la que llamé "Ayuda". Me permite, si estoy cerca de un amigo, poder utilizar una técnica suya

Los otros tres se asombraron

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo Cream –. Y como estabas cerca de Tails, has utilizado una de sus técnicas

\- Correcto – asintió Tiara –. Lo malo de esto es que la técnica que tomo prestada es una al azar. Nunca sé si será la más correcta para la situación

\- En ese caso, se podría decir que has tenido suerte con ese spin dash – dijo Amy –. ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que serías como Emerl

\- ¿Quién es Emerl? – preguntó Tiara

\- Eeeeeeeh... es una larga historia – dijo Tails, al ver como Cream se entristecía

Distraídos con la charla, nadie se dio cuenta como en ese momento, el Crabmeat que tumbó Amy se reincorporó, y apuntó al grupo, dispuesto a lanzarles un misil. Pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, un anzuelo enganchado a una cuerda le agarró por detrás, lanzándolo por los aires a continuación.

Los cuatro vieron al robot por encima de sus cabezas, y Amy reaccionó instintivamente, usando su martillo para destrozarlo

\- Tomo nota, verificar siempre que los robots están totalmente desactivados – dijo la eriza

\- ¿Pero quién lo habrá enviado por los aires? – preguntó Tails

\- Cre... creo que por ahí viene la respuesta – señaló Tiara hacia un punto

El grupo vio aparecer a un gigantesco gato de pelaje azul con rayas violetas y un gran cinturón. Este llevaba una caña de pescar al hombro, llevando en el otro una rana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Una vez más siento el retraso. Ahora he estado ocupado con la redacción simultánea de varios fics, por eso he tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Pero eso no significa que vaya a descuidar esta historia.**

 **Aunque nunca se vio a Tails usar el spin dash en Sonic X, sí ha sido el caso en los comics y videojuegos, por lo que le he incluido también esta técnica. En cuanto a Tiara, para su técnica de "Ayuda", me he inspirado en el ataque del mismo nombre del Pokémon Skitty.**

 **En cuanto a los Crabmeat, son unos de los muchos robots que pueden encontrarse como enemigos en el primer videojuego de Sonic. Solo que los he perfeccionado un poco.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 ** _karygarcia21:_ espero que te haya gustado el episodio. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


End file.
